This Is War
by RandomStories203
Summary: WWE is now a changed company. New rules and new arena. AJ Lee is one of the weakest wreslter in the new company, but when CM Punk decides to help her become stronger, he has to deal with risks and consequences. A bit of AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! New story time! I was feeling the urge to write and feeling inspired at the same time by a video. It's called This is War, its by UseSomebodyxx on youtube. Check it out! **

**Disclaimer: None of the WWE associated things are mine. Only the AU parts belong to me (i.g. the plot, the arena that was made up, etc.) **

WWE was no longer a company that loved to put on shows for their fans. There were no more fans in the arenas. There was no more traveling around the world. The staff was still there; all of them, the Superstars, the Divas, the medical staff, the camera men, and the staff of cater. The only group of staff that was gone was the writers. Ever since it was announced that Vince was no longer running the company, everything changed. The rules changed. Everything and everyone changed. There was an arena built that specifically was for the new WWE Company that held a normal look to an arena, the seats for fans, concession stands outside from the stage, the padding on the floor and barriers. It also held apartment sized rooms for everyone in back area of the new arena where the setups used to be. The staff of the WWE was forced to be there. They were not allowed to leave. As all the changes were being complete, the Superstars and Divas had all started to bicker and argue. The alliances that were once made were broken. Everyone hated each other. No one trusted anyone else, not even the staff. As months went on, the wrestlers had steered clear out of the way of other wrestlers, not wanting to argue with them which would soon escalate to a fight. The only place you knew that you were in a dangerous situation was in the middle of the stage. You knew once you passed those ropes, you better be strong enough to withstand whoever your opponent was.

AJ Lee was one of the few that didn't get in the ring so much. She was strong mentally, but also afraid for her dear life. She remembered how WWE was before all these changes. She was told that Vince had sold WWE to someone he trusted, but she didn't believe it. She thought something was wrong and those who knew what were wrong didn't dare do anything to stop it out of fear. She was one of the few that didn't believe he sold the company. She knew how much it meant to him. It was a prize possession to him.

She walked around the hallways of the arena that she was trapped in to clear her head. She had another dream of the past. She missed it so much. AJ looked down as memories flooded her brain and she went through so much of memories she had before everything changed. As she was going through memories, she remembered the time when everyone was around the bulletin board; it said New Adjustments on to the top. It was the start of all this.

"_What the hell is this?" Natalya asked whoever could answer her. _

_AJ had gone on her tippy toes to try and read what the paper had said. Punk, who was in front of her, saw and let her go ahead of him. She thanked him and walked up and saw the big piece of paper behind a plastic covering. _

_She looked down the paper to see all the new rules for the company. Everyone, including her, was confused as to what was happening. _

**New Adjustments: **

**One will not leave the arena unless accompanied with a person with high ranking position**

**Men will be able to fight women in the ring**

**Divas Championship belt will be banished as well as the Tag Team Championship belts **

**NO FIGHTING OUTSIDE OF THE RING (if caught fighting outside of the ring, consequences will be paid)**

**Matches will be posted everyday based on how you do**

**Cameras will be all over 24/7 besides your rooms**

**Every meeting that is announced, you MUST attend to**

**Alliances can be made, but it is at your own cost**

**If you continuously do poor in your performance, you will be watched more carefully**

**There are no limits in the ring**

"_What arena?" John Cena had asked then a voice behind the group of the Superstars and Divas responded to his question. They all turned around to see Hunter, also known as Triple H. _

"_There is going to be an arena built specifically for all of us." He said and Heath Slater came from behind Randy Orton._

"_Who the hell bought this business?" Heath said and Triple H shrugged, answering his question. _

"_I don't know, but everyone was in charge is going to continue to be in charge." Triple H answered. _

_He then walked away from the group. After he had left, everyone started to look at each other than the start of an argument had begun between John and Randy, off to the corner. One had agreed with this new system, thinking it will make WWE better, but the other thought it was going to be very dangerous and violent. Then another argument had started off between another two Superstars. Some of the Superstars and Divas moved off to the side to witness the new arguments that would soon turn into a war between everyone._

AJ looked up after remembering a couple more memories. It has been almost two years since the change. About two years since the start of the "war". She continued to walk until she got to the wall where the matches were posted. She was really uneasy, getting a queasy feeling in her stomach. As she goes up to the wall every day, it's the same feeling until she doesn't see her name on there. When she does see her name on there, she looks to see her opponent, scared to fight in the ring. She was smaller than most of the other wrestlers. She was quick, but not as strong. She didn't know how to be stronger and she knew she wouldn't get the help of another wrestler.

When AJ got up to the wall, she sighs deeply in relief when she doesn't see her as part of the matches today. She knew she was being watched more carefully because of her poor performance. Every match she's been in, she's lost. She has been in at least five matches and the bell rang with her on the mat, gasping for air.

AJ leaves the wall, happily and has a little skip in her step that she was on the board today. Not watching where she was going, she bumps into someone's back and falls to the ground. She looks up, terrified and sees its CM Punk.

"S-Sorry Punk for bumping into you." She says nervously and runs off as he looks at her until she's out of her sight.

…**..**

Punk stared as she ran off, giving her a serious look when she fell. He turned to walk the other way, he just remembered about the matches. He got up to the wall and saw someone changing a name. He looked at the name as it was just the girl who had just bumped into him not even ten minutes ago. He looked at her opponent to see it was Randy Orton. He sighs as he knows Randy doesn't go on his opponents lightly.

"Crap." He thought. Then the person looked at Punk and told him that if he can to let AJ know and Punk nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. Before Punk leaves the wall, he glances over to see if he has a match today and he does and it's against Sheamus.

He walks away from the wall, knowing his new destination and walks to AJ's door. Once he gets there, he knocks on the door and he hears a "come in" from the other side of the door and he opens it, walking in. AJ looks up from her small video game session and stands. Punk can already see the fear in her eyes.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to tell you that you have a match tonight." Punk says and AJ furrows her eyebrows.

"But..but I checked today and-" AJ starts, but then gets cut off by Punk.

"They changed it last minute." Punk says and he witnesses the pure fear and terror in her eyes. Punk purses his lips, feeling guilty about bringing the news to her. He knows she hasn't done well in her matches. He hopes that the new bosses of the company won't throw her out or torture her.

"I'm sorry." Punk says apologizing and AJ tells him that its fine and he goes to walk out then he turns around to look at her again.

"Just a suggestion, lock your door, check your peephole, and actually open the door instead of just saying, "Come in". People can attack you that way." Punk says

"Thanks." AJ says as she gets up and opens her door and he walks out and hears the door close behind him then he goes back to his room to get ready for his match.

…

Punk was breathing heavy after his match. He pushed back his wet hair from being sweaty back. He had won his match against Sheamus. Though, Punk felt exhausted as he walked towards a TV. AJ's match was next and he wanted to see her match, not to watch her lose, but to make sure she's okay.

He watches as AJ walks out with her hands together and fiddling with her fingers. Her confidence was so low and it was noticeable. He saw the Viper eyeing her as she walked down the ramp, smirking at her.

Punk had tried to watch the match, but all he saw was Randy hurting AJ more than AJ at least trying to hurt Randy. Punk flinched every time he heard a scream fill the TV speakers. He hated hearing her scream from pain. The Viper had performed his signature move on her and pinned her. He had won the match and AJ losing her sixth match. Punk sighed and ran a hand through his hair once more. He saw AJ could barely get up and already saw a bruise forming on her cheek bone and her right eye swelling from a punch he threw at her. She limped as she walked up the ramp. Punk left the TV and went back to his room.

…**..**

"Oh jeez, AJ, it looks bad. Does it hurt a lot?" Kaitlyn asked and AJ responded that it felt numb. Kaitlyn looked at her with sympathy and AJ laid in bed for rest.

Kaitlyn heard a knock and AJ had asked if she see who it is. Kaitlyn goes to open the door and she sees its Punk.

"What are you doing here?" Kaitlyn asked and Punk said that he needed to see AJ.

"Kait, let him in." AJ said, hearing Punk's voice and Kaitlyn listened as she opened the door wider, closing it after he entered.

Punk saw AJ's face was swollen more than he expected. Punk grinned slightly at her and waved and AJ tried to smile, but it had looked funny to Punk. He couldn't help, but chuckle a bit. He sat down next to her on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked and Punk sighed. He knew making this decision would be big, but he had to do it.

"Look, I know this is something big, you don't have to say yes, but I want to train you. I want you to be better in the ring. Stronger. Yesterday I watched your match and I couldn't stand hearing you scream. I already don't agree with men fighting with women and hearing him hurt you made it even worse. I'll train you." Punk said and Kaitlyn looked at the Superstar shocked and looked over at AJ for her answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy and review! :D**

**Disclaimer: Anything associated with WWE, I do not own. Just the AU parts (the plot, the arena, etc.) **

_**This Is War: Chapter 2**_

"No, bring your arm this way and straight out. Keep it straight or it won't be as powerful." Punk said to AJ as he showed her how to perform a clothesline move correctly.

"Okay, okay, can we try it now?" AJ said and Punk nodded.

Punk stayed where he was as AJ ran to the ropes, bouncing off of them then jumping over Punk then bouncing off the other side and performing the clothesline and Punk falls on his back. Punk groans in a pain a bit and AJ stands over him, looking worried.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" AJ said and Punk sat up and chuckled.

"That's what I wanted you to do." Punk replied and AJ smiled and let out a small giggle.

"Okay, is that it for tonight?" AJ asked and Punk nodded.

Punk stood up as AJ grabbed her water bottle and towel. Punk then opened the ropes wider for AJ and she went through them and jumped down from the apron. Punk then followed and they both walked up the ramp together in silence.

AJ had agreed to Punk's offer of training her. After Punk found out that when everyone went to bed, the staff turned off the cameras for the night and went to bed too. Punk and AJ would then go to the ring and practice moves there. They have been training every night for the past three weeks and Punk always saw an improvement in AJ every night.

AJ also had her first match since training last week against Nikki Bella and she had won her first match. Punk was smiling as he watched on the TV in his room. AJ was then excited to train even more and get more in-ring action with other opponents. Punk was also excited for her, not thinking that he would have to soon stop training her when she had gotten to her best.

Punk walked AJ to her door and she leaned against the door and smiled.

"Thanks again for the training. I couldn't have won my first match without." AJ said and Punk smiled in response.

"No problem. I'm glad to be a help." Punk replied and AJ frowned a bit.

"What's going to happen if we get caught?" AJ asked and Punk shook his head.

"No one is going to fine us, don't worry about it." Punk said and AJ nodded.

Punk then bent down and hugged her goodbye and walked the other way when AJ had entered her room. Punk returned to his room, thinking of what he should show the small New Jersey native the next night. Punk showered then went to bed for the next morning

…**.**

AJ smiled as she walked to the wall to see the matches today, receiving strange looks to her as well from her "co-workers". Once she had got up to the wall, she looked over the matches and didn't see her named and frowned a bit, but she did see Punk's name and looked over his opponent. It was Randy Orton. Right now, Randy was the strongest wrestler, winning all of the matches he's been in. AJ's smile had faded and worry replaced it.

AJ pursed her lips and walked the other way, back to her room and on the way there; she sees Punk and stops him. Punk is a bit taken off guard and looks around to receive looks from other wrestlers. No one ever stopped someone else in the hallway.

"Punk, you have a match tonight against Orton." AJ said and Punk sighed and shook his head.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Punk said, but AJ still couldn't help, but worry about how he will be after the match.

…**.**

Punk walked down the ramp to see the Viper standing in the middle of the ring. Punk stares at him until he gets through the ropes and the ref tells them to get ready and then the bell rings and they both lock up with each other.

AJ is in her room, watching the match on her TV. She missed hearing the fans cheer in the background, but now all you hear where the grunts of the wrestlers who were fighting. AJ heard more grunting of pain from Punk when Randy made contact with him than Randy. Randy knew that Punk was putting up a strong fight for Randy. She could tell that Randy was getting tired the longer the match went.

AJ watched as Punk tried to do his signature move, but Randy had elbowed him in the face and Punk grunted. Randy then took advantage of it and kicked, then punched, and then kicked one more time. Then Randy had put him in a submission move and Punk screamed in pain, AJ hated to hear that. She flinched with every scream became louder.

Punk eventually tapped out and the bell rang. Punk laid on the apron, exhausted and with pain running through him. Punk was heavily breathing from the match. He gripped his other arm that was still sore from the move. He slowly got up and made his way back up the ramp. AJ then ran out of her room to go to Punk's.

…**..**

"Man, you look so tired and worn out." AJ said as she cleaned up Punk a little.

"Yeah, I'm really exhausted." Punk said with his eyes droopy as he laid in bed.

"Don't worry; you'll be well in like two days." She said and Punk grinned slightly.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Punk said and AJ smiled at him.

"It's for what you did you me so I'm returning the favor." AJ said as she continued to clean him then fed him some soup. AJ then left Punk's room and returned back to her room and rested for the next day.


End file.
